


Some Secluded Dell

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany and Raksha make use of a secluded dell, and the hidden arena.AU.





	Some Secluded Dell

They end up walking alone to the arena, Bettany finding it easier to smile when she was alone with Raksha, the woman was soft spoken, gentle and with a smile that seemed to make everything better. They had already filmed here, nearly a week ago, and Bettany found that the magic of the site took hold again almost instantly. They had settled together, Raksha smiling even as she moved to stroke hair out of Bettany’s eyes, her gaze travelling from Bettany’s eyes to her lips, then slowly lower. 

Bettany had smiled, making use of the seclusion to remove her tank top, smiling at the look on Raksha’s face when she realized that she could, if she wanted, risk undressing Bettany, the arena was closed to the public, but they had the key. Before Bettany could speak Raksha had smiled, leaning to kiss her, then kiss her way down over Bettany’s neck to her chest, taking her time to lavish attention on her breasts, one at a time, then work her way lower, looking up from where she settled to kneel between Bettany’s thighs, kissing her stomach gently when she could sense the woman had tensed, her voice low. 

“You are gorgeous....”

She had made use of her chance to undress Bettany, undoing the easy wrap skirt that Bettany had chosen to wear. Her smile soft even as she moved to kiss Bettany’s inner thigh, taking her time working her way to Bettany’s clit, smiling again when Bettany inhaled sharply, bucking to her lips at her clit. 

It was rare for either of them to be this needy, but Raksha knew why, they had been apart for filming for nearly two days and she had missed Bettany, she knew Bettany had also missed her. 

She continued to work on pleasuring Bettany, smiling when Bettany began to shiver, clearly close to release. When, finally, Bettany did come undone, she had smiled, kissing her way back up Bettany’s body to kiss her softly.

“Get dressed and let’s go back to the hotel... I want to spend so much more time showing you how gorgeous you are...”

Bettany had smiled, agreeing quietly. She had missed this, even for a little while.


End file.
